pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonny Ferrari
Jonny Ferrari is a casino and poker promoter. Ferrari began his gaming career at the age of 18. Working in several charity casinos as a teenager, Ferrari quickly moved up to floor supervisor, pit boss, then to the youngest casino general manager. Regardless of having won several Tournaments and being spotted at cash game events, Ferrari does not fancy himself a poker player. Ferrari was asked what would define himself as a poker player on record; he replied “the day I sit down regularly to grind with all I got spiritually and financially”. As early as 2006 when World Poker Tour launched at Fallsview Casino, Ferrari debuted his events concurrently, headlining and showcasing the top WPT talent at the time (including Antonio Esfandiari and Phil Laak). Concurrently Ferrari also owned, operated and hosted the first North American poker radio show alongside Esfandiari for a weekly show entitled “Got Poker?” (the name a spinoff of the popular milk campaign at the time). Ferrari and his company were featured in Bluff magazine around this time being in the mainstream radar. Black Monday had changed a lot in the industry; all the operations in poker became “play for free” in order to be in compliance with the United States regulations. Ferrari, to his own testimony stated “without deposits my products became less than remarkable to say the least”. Ferrari entered Asia in 2015. Ferrari Global Gaming, an American company based in Asia, buys, sells, and rents land-based and any online casino product. Ferrari himself operates FerrariGaming.com and FerrariPoker.com, the flagship products of his company, while also his consulting company sets up gaming solutions for companies and individuals worldwide with FerrariConsultants.com. Ferrari has a branded poker room in Sihanoukville, Cambodia (in the Gulf of Thailand). Articles and videos show grand openings of Ferrari events, great ones off the ocean that are the first of its kind. Ownership after operating World Poker Tour National events, Ferrari purchased the global rights to the name “National Poker Tour”, rendering World Poker Tour unable to use it, reverting to WPT (with region name) in regards to its National Tours. At one time there was a World Poker Tour National Thailand/Cambodia operating at the same time as National Poker Tour Thailand/Cambodia. Subsequently, to solve the matter Ferrari purchased the dominating international trademark. National Poker Tour TM is now owned by Ferrari Global Gaming LLC. Ferrari has appeared on numerous poker programming, predominantly as a comedic host more so than being featured as a player. Additionally, his endeavors in pro wrestling as a manager include many aspects of poker. Also segments for Global Wrestling Network shot included professional poker players that would have competitions with pro wrestlers and other athletes, (this show remains on the network appearing in vignettes during 2-hour long televised wrestling programs) featuring Jonny Ferrari hosting a prop bet type show for the most part. Full episodes and clips are found on Youtube. If you just know Jonny as a figure in igaming, he has a very colorful broad history. Ferrari is a published author, major news contributor, sports entertainment manager, entertainer, host, entrepreneur. Category:Online poker sites Category:Casinos Category:Television programs Category:Poker Pros